


Embers: Into the Wild

by MageWolf



Series: Embers [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Animal Transformation, Character Death, Cringe Culture Is Dead And I Killed It, Drama & Romance, Especially in 2020, Eventual Romance, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, LGBTQ Cats (Warriors), Multi, Nonbinary Character, Past Child Abuse, Reader-Insert, References to Canon, RiverClan (Warriors), Sexual Humor, ShadowClan (Warriors), StarClan (Warriors), The Author Regrets Nothing, The Prophecies Begin: Book 1: Into the Wild, ThunderClan (Warriors), Why Did I Write This?, WindClan (Warriors)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26614219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageWolf/pseuds/MageWolf
Summary: You have been turned into a cat by an old ThunderClan healer named Goosefeather. Apparently, the fire foretold in the prophecy needs an ember to blaze properly, so you agree, since your homelife is shit anyways. However, catting is a heck of a lot harder than it looks, and you’re told to take the fact that you were once a human to your grave. And with a suspicious deputy, a mistrustful clan, and rival clans closing in, will you survive?
Relationships: Firestar & Graystripe & Ravenpaw & Sandstorm (Warriors), Firestar/Onewhisker (Warriors), Graystripe/Silverstream (Warriors), Tigerclaw (Warriors)/You
Series: Embers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936075
Comments: 12
Kudos: 28





	1. Prologue

You didn't know what you were doing in this starry land. You had gone to sleep and had woken up in a sparkling field, confused as all hell. You look around, but the field stretched for miles. You try to walk around, but it still stretched before you, so you decided to just sit down.

You sigh, taking a look around and deciding that once you got used to it, the land around you didn't look entirely unpleasant... it actually looked very pretty...

"Good evening."

You jump, shocked, and whirl around to face whoever said that, but come face to face with a tall gray tabby tom cat. You blink in confusion. Who the fuck said that?

"Ahem. I understand you might need time to process this, but I'd like to talk to you." The cat spoke. You gasp, seeing his lips move and everything! Without knowing what else to do, you scream, but the tom cat quickly rubs against you legs. You quickly calm down, but are still puzzled as to WHY a cat is talking to you. So you voice this question aloud. The tom glances up at you with a bemused expression.

"About that, I need your help." He said, tail swishing unhappily. You tilt your head.

"With what?!" You inquire in a somewhat rude voice, and then cringe at how it come out. You mutter a quick apology, but the tom doesn't seem mad.

"Well you see, my name is Goosefeather. I'm dead, but I live on in a place StarClan. It's our version of heaven." The gray tom cat said as if that wasn't the most outlandish thing that he just said.

"Wait, you're fucking DEAD?!" You gasp. Goosefeather nods quietly.

"Yes. But that's not what I want." He quickly replied. "There's been a huge prophecy placed on a young kitty-er- house cat, who has joined a clan of wild cats in the forest named ThunderClan.". At this point, Goosefeather started to pace as he continued with, "There are four clans, and they're all in danger of being wiped out by tyranny and greed. This six moon old housecat is supposed to put an end to it, but-"

"They're putting all that responsibility on ONE cat?!" You cry, appalled. Why would the clans' ancestors be confident enough to place that much trust in what was essentially a teenage cat?!

"Exactly." Goosefeather nods in approval. He clears his throat, "So, if you would like, I could change you into a cat and send you into the living world, to help this young tom fight off the darkness enveloping the clans."

"Wait, what?! You can turn me into a goddamn CAT?! That's awesome!" You cheer. You have always loved cats with a burning passion, and often times wanted to be one. It was a hell of lot easier than putting up with a controlling mom who hit you whenever she was mad, or your brat of a brother. Sure, staying in the wild could be challenging but you're tough! You can make it! You look back at Goosefeather, who seems quite surprised.

"Huh. I wasn't expecting you to say yes..." He murmured, but quickly said, "However, I'm glad you did."

You quickly nod in agreement, but Goosefeather interrupts you by saying rather sternly, "However, you mustn't tell anyone you were once a human. Say you were a kittypet, and that StarClan sent you on a mission to join ThunderClan."

You nodded once more, and Goosefeather smiles for the first time since meeting you.

"Very well." He says, the last thing you hear as everything goes black. You feel the ground fall out beneath you, and you shut your eyes tightly, ready for your mission and hoping you'll make it as a cat...


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, have a redone chapter two!

When you next awaken, it’s not in a bed like you have the past fifteen years. It was instead in a swath of tall grass, shivering from the nippy wind. You shudder, fluffing up your fur as you slowly blink open your eyes.

Hold up-

You leap to your feet-no, paws- and quickly check yourself over. What you find it that you’re covered head to toe in dark cinnamon fur with a lighter set of paws an tail tip. Oh, and you have paws. And oh great _, you have a freaking tail too!_

_‘Kay, what the fuck could have happened last night?! I didn’t get kidnapped by some mad scientist, or get cursed by a demon- or’_ You think to yourself, before your eyes widen as you recall what happened last night...

“That... that cat... he turned me-”. You don’t even have to finish the sentence, as you’ve already come to the realization of what happened.

“Holy shit...” You whisper to yourself. For some strange reason, you couldn’t figure out why you agreed. Sure, your homelife was shit, but you would still be left alone most of the time! A-and you had your friends at school-!

But then again, it still wasn’t all that great. You were failing in math and science, your two friends often roped you into unsavory activities that got you into trouble, and your mom was neglectful and never seemed to have a nice thing to say to you. The house always smelled of smoke, your brother was basically dependent on you to live due to your mother being too damn lazy to care for him, and your father left when you were just ten years old.

You start to pace as you think, a habit you’ve picked up upon entering puberty. On the bright side, no more homework, no more mom, no more unsavory lifestyles, and no more teachers breathing down your neck. However, you were a fucking cat supposed to save a colony of feral cats out in the woods. Who knows what lurked out there?

But, you suppose, you didn’t have much choice. As much as it makes you scared, you can’t leave colonies of feral cats out to die with a clear conscious. That just wouldn’t be right!

So, with a breath in, you take in our surrounding, seeing that you woke up right next to a fence. On the other side, the woods await you, the budding branches imposing yet intriguing.

‘Ah well, I got myself into this mess. Can’t exactly change my mind now!’ You think to yourself as you pad into the forest.

The forest is chilly, the branches dappling the ground in shade. Yet you know you can’t back out now. You’ve gone too far! And you don’t particularly like the word ‘quit’!

You trudged on through the dense undergrowth, teeth chattering at the sensation of the frosted bushes brushing against your naked body. It almost felt like a warning, yet you didn’t stop and instead kept going.

Then, something hits your nose, demanding attention from your now sharper sense of smell. You sniff the air, bewildered at the heavy scent of tree bark and leaf mold, but there’s something underlying in the scent that you can’t put a finger. It smelled like a warm, living creature, but what was it...?

Shortly thereafter, you are bowled over by a hissing and spitting tom cat, his yellow tabby fur a dark stripe standing out against the forest.

“INTERUDER!” He yowls at you, “WHAT DO YOU WANT? YOU BETTER NOT BE TRYING TO STEAL PREY FROM US!”

You flinch under the tom and try to squirm out of his grasp, but his claws dig into your shoulder as a warning, making you still.

“I wasn’t!” You hiss back, ears slicked back in anger and fear. The tom curls his lips in disgust.

“You lying scoundrel!” He growls, “I can smell kittypet scent all over you! You’re one of little Rusty’s friends, aren’t you?!”

“I-I’m not!” You protest, “I don’t even know who Rusty is! I just got here, so if you’d let me g-”

Suddenly, a paw is placed on your throat. The tabby narrows his eyes, smirking smugly as your eyes widen in fear and realization.

“Tell me where you came from or _else_!” He growls. Just then, several other cats come from the bushes, one a sleek calico molly, the other a large golden tom. They both are wearing looks of concern and anger, although the anger seemed directed at the tom on top of you.

“Longtail, stop it!” The calico yells. The tom, apparently named Longtail, backed off, eyes comically wide.

“But Spottedleaf!” He snapped, “She was intrud-”

“Perhaps she was. But that’s no excuse to threaten her life. Simply send her off with a warning next time.” The golden tom next to Spottedleaf meows gruffly. Longtail casts a glare in your direction, catching an eyeful of you blowing a raspberry at him, before hanging his head low, sighing.

“Yes, Lionheart.” He growls through gritted teeth. Lionheart nods and then turns to you.

“While Longtail was wrong for threatening you, I would still like to ask why you’re in ThunderClan territory.”

Your smile fades as you recall why you’re here in the first place. What should you say? Should you tell the truth, or make up a lie, or-?

_You mustn't tell anyone you were once a human. Say you were a kittypet, and that StarClan sent you on a mission to join ThunderClan..._

Goosefeather’s words echo in your head. You blink. Of course, why didn’t you remember that sooner?!

“I... er- was a kittypet... but some cat called Goosefeather came to me in a dream!” You say. At those words, Spottedleaf’s eyes widen in shock.

“You dreamed of a StarClan cat?!” She gasps. You nod, an awkward smile spreading on your face. This might just work.

“Well where’s your collar?” Longtail suddenly taunts, “Surely all kittypets wear them, right?”

You sighed. Dang it, so close.

“I... my owners, they didn’t give me one.” You lie once more. Lionheart tilts his head.

“How come?”

“They weren’t exactly responsible...” You muttered, rolling your eyes. It was partially true, at least. Spottedleaf pads towards you and sits down next to you.

“Well, it doesn’t matter where you’ve come from now!” She assures you, “You’ll be a part of ThunderClan!”

You nod, chuckling awkwardly. You don’t have a good idea what that means, but it was the end goal, so that’s something.

“What’s your name by the way?”

“Um... (y/n here)...”

“Lovely!” Spottedleaf says without a second thought, “Let’s go!”

“Wait, you can’t be serious!” Longtail protests, “They were just intruding on our territory, and now we invite them in?!”

“They had a dream from StarClan, Longtail.” Spottedleaf says pointedly, “ _StarClan_!”

“But, you-” Longtail tries to argue, but sighes once Spottedleaf’s sharp glare fell on him. “Fine!” He growls, “Fill the clan with kittypets for all I care!”

“Wonderful!” The calico smiles, any anger completely gone from her as she trots in the bushes. The other two clan cats follow close behind, Lionheart with a neutral gaze and Longtail with a sour expression. Soon after, you follow as well, musing to yourself what you’ve gotten into by accepting Goosefeather’s offer...


End file.
